You Set Me Up! (Various! Hetalia x Reader)
by Chibi-Katana
Summary: "Hmm... He should be here in... Three... Two... One!" She stated and looked up to wave at somebody that you couldn't yet see. Katana stepped to the side, and your (e/c) eyes widened. There was only one thing that you could manage to think when you saw him. '... Oh wow...' "(Y/n), meet...


You Set Me Up?! (Various! Hetalia x Reader) Prologue

~*This is the prologue to what will basically be a whole bunch of 'boyfriend scenarios'! It was a request made by someone on Quotev! It consists of Italy, Finland, Sweden, Norway, Denmark, and Iceland. Your best friend, me, will be dating Canada~! I have big plans for this, it's going to be a whole bunch of fluff, and just a tiny smidge of angst~I don't own the picture (Well, I made the collage but the pictures are not mine), you, Hetalia, or any of the Hetalia guys mentioned! I only own the storyline(s)*~

"I'm not going." You stated as calmly as you could. She merely looked at you and narrowed her brown eyes.

"You _do_ realize that it's already set up, yes?" She asked, almost annoyed.

"Yes! I can't believe you! Kat, I don't need a date! I'm _fine_!" You tried to persuade your best friend named Katana. Her parents had a weird taste in names, let's just say that. She was dating Matthew Williams. Lately she had taken a shining to trying to get you a love-life. You nearly hated her for it, but then again you could never hate her. There were two reasons for that though. 1) You had known her for forever, and she was your best friend, therefore it was physically impossible for you to hate her. 2) You trusted her. There had been multiple occasions in which she had done things like that - without your permission - and it turned out to be something that resulted in a worthwhile experience.

So those were the only things holding you back from practically choking the living daylights out of your brown-haired friend. She merely giggled.

"Says the girl who only has me, Mattie, and your parents as friends!" She claimed and you pouted, crossing your arms.

"T-That's not true!" You claimed but she gave you a dull look and then she sighed.

"Look, (y/n), I just want you to be happy. I honestly think you two will get along well. Please just _trust_ me..." She pleaded, her brown eyes filled with hope. She was giving you that look. You scowled and tried to ignore it, but you couldn't look away from her puppy-dog eyes. Finally, you gave in with a sigh.

"Why are you so adorable?! I can't stay mad at you for longer than five minutes!" You exclaimed and she giggled.

"So you'll go and cooperate?" She asked with hope. You sighed, running a hand through your (h/c) hair.

"Fine... But if anything goes wrong, I'm blaming it on you!" You said giving her a warning look. She giggled.

"Good~! That means I won't be needing _this_~!" She stated happily, pulling out a sedative. You flinched.

"You weren't _actually_ planning to use that, right?" You asked, edging away from her. She wrapped her arms around you in a hug.

"Of course not, silly! Only if I needed to! It was plan B~" She whispered the last two parts but you still heard them. She latched onto your arm and took you into your room. "Now go change! You've got a blind date to get to!" She called from outside of the door that she had just shut. You rolled your (e/c) eyes, but you were honestly starting to worry. What was this guy going to be like? Were you going to like him? Would he like you? How was this going to turn out?

You immediately tried to shake the thoughts from your mind, walking into your closet to grab an outfit. Katana had told you to dress nicely, but not over the top. You You lifted your hand and placed it under your chin, trying to decide what you should wear. You were torn between a (second/favorite/color) dress and a (favorite/color) shirt with some nice jeans that you had bought the other day. You finally agreed with yourself to go with the jeans and the nice (f/c) shirt. 'It's best to feel comfortable. It's nice and it's not going to annoy me. Plus, I don't even know what this guy is like. It's better to be myself in front of whoever he is.' You thought, pulling on some (f/c) shoes that matched your shirt.

You quickly walked into your bathroom and put on some simple make-up, applying some concealer, light eyeliner, and some lipstick. You brushed out your (h/l), (h/c) hair and looked at yourself in the mirror, making sure you looked okay. You walked out of the bathroom and grabbed your cellphone and some money, just in case you needed it. You walked out of your room and into the living room where Katana was waiting for you. Her brown eyes widened when she saw you and she smiled.

"You're so cute! He's gonna love you!" She exclaimed in happiness, running over to you and hugging you. You rolled your enhanced (e/c) eyes at the statement and mumbled under your breath.

"Maybe, but the real question here is if _I'm_ going to like _him_..." You breathed. She giggled and looked up at you with a suggestive look on her face.

"You're gonna love him! Besides, the second he makes you feel uncomfortable, you can just make up an excuse and leave." She said matter-of-factly. You made a big scene of throwing your arms up and looking towards the ceiling.

"You could have told me that earlier!" You said, annoyed. She giggled and grabbed your hand.

"C'mon! You guys are supposed to meet in a couple of minutes!" She informed you and your eyes widened.

"Are we going to be late?" You asked. She shook her head, her medium-length brown hair swaying with the movement of her head.

"No, the place is really near-by..." She trailed off as she opened the door to your house and ran over to her car and got into the driver's seat of her car. You opened the passenger's door and stepped into the car and sat down. You put your seat belt in as she turned the car on and put it into Drive. You grinned as she took off down the road. Katana was known for being a really impatient and fast driver, but you loved her for it.

A couple of minutes later you reached your destination and got out of the car along with Katana. There were a lot of people out and about where you had been taken. Katana looked around and then checked her phone, leaning against the wall.

"Hmm... He should be here in... Three... Two... One!" She stated and looked up to wave at somebody that you couldn't yet see. Katana stepped to the side, and your (e/c) eyes widened. There was only one thing that you could manage to think when you saw him.

'... Oh wow...'

_"(Y/n), meet..._


End file.
